


RWBY: Enabled

by Dirty_Old_Qrow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Pegging, Sex, Tit job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Old_Qrow/pseuds/Dirty_Old_Qrow
Summary: One-Shot smuts of the family variety. All characters are depicted as being at least 18 years old, and all characters are the property of Rooster Teeth.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 3





	RWBY: Enabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss x Winter x Ironwood
> 
> Includes Oral, Anal, Intercourse, Pegging (Gasp, just a little, remain calm), Creampie, Paizuri, Anal Creampie, and I think that's it...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all, and welcome to another collection of stories from yours truly. If you came here from Remnant After Dark, and you're reading this at the time of upload, this is the only chapter currently, sadly, but I'm glad to have you, and please be sure to follow and favorite if you want more of this sweet, sweet incestuous smut. If this is the first one of my stories that you've read, I hope that you enjoy and also give Remnant After Dark a read if you're looking for something with less 'familial' love. Without further adieu, here is Iron Daddy. Until next time, stay smutty!
> 
> Also, one last note, this was a Commission / Art Trade for BrokenLevel over on Twitter! There's a good chance I might open a few slots with my next upload, so keep an eye on the Author Notes!

Weiss admired her new outfit as she gave a slow twirl in the mirror of the dorm room and looked herself over. She adored the deep blue color that she had chosen, complimenting the grayer blue of the middle layer, and giving even more attention to the elegant white dress which was worn underneath it all. She smiled at herself, in the last few months that she'd been on the run her body seemed to have grown with her skill, she felt a little bit taller, even if it was just the new heels she was wearing, and her breasts weren't flat any longer. They didn't rival any of her teammates, but she was proud of the fact that they were noticeable. She sighed as she pulled her braid over her shoulder and brushed it.

After spending so much time trapped here in solitude and trying to escape, she was back. She was on edge, worrying that at any moment, her father might throw open the door behind her and drag her home and she'd be completely helpless in the matter, confined to her room for the rest of eternity. She pushed the thought from her mind, they had more pressing things to worry about at the moment. Salem was on the move, and Atlas was trying to move Heaven and Earth to make sure that Amity Arena would be lifted into the stratosphere, higher than any of her Grimm could ever hope to reach. A symbol of hope. A way to connect the kingdoms so that they would never be separated again. Of course, Ironwood had come up with such a brilliant idea, he was perfect after all. She stared at her reflection for a long moment and blushed.

She had been so distracted when they first brought Team RWBY into Atlas Academy, hanging off of every word that the General had said. It had been a while since they'd last… 'seen' each other, but he looked even more rugged than she had remembered. His tired eyes concerned her, however, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him, but she knew that this wasn't the time or place to show him such affection. Besides, what if those moments of passion back at her father's mansion were nothing but acts of desperation for a man at the end of his rope. She wasn't sure that being a means of comfort was enough for her. She was probably just overthinking things, she did have a lot on her mind after all.

"You got a new outfit too!?" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed up to Weiss and loomed over her shoulder with a grin, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss exclaimed, scolding her. "Haven't you heard of knocking!?" Ruby looked at her puzzled before taking a step back and laughing.

"I mean, we're all girls, and we're all sharing this room," Ruby noted. Weiss noticed how red her face was in the mirror, clearing her throat and composing herself.

"Just… you startled me, that's all," Weiss informed her. She looked at Ruby who wore that dumb smirk on her face, leaning forward towards Weiss and smiling.

"That's fine!" Ruby declared. "Want to know how my meeting with General Ironwood went?"

"As long as it's more informative than most of your other stories," Weiss insisted. Ruby waved her off and sat on the bottom bunk behind her.

"He said that we're making great progress as a team!" Ruby squealed excitedly. "Look at us, becoming the real deal after everything that's happened!" Weiss shook her head and smirked.

"We are pretty strong now," Weiss agreed.

"Oh, and General Ironwood wants to see you too, almost forgot to tell you," Ruby mentioned offhand. "It didn't seem too urgent, so maybe it just has something to do with your sister?" Weiss's breath caught in her chest. She could only hear the sound of her heart thundering in its cage and she tried to remain composed. Ironwood wanted to see her? Why? She shook her head. It was probably just something about Winter like Ruby said, or maybe a skill evaluation of sorts… agh, why did that sound bad in her head!?

"I'll go speak with him right away, he's probably waiting!" Weiss exclaimed as she headed out without a second thought.

"Weiss!" Ruby called after her. "You forgot all your… belts…"

Weiss hadn't heard her, she was already quite far out of earshot as she made her way quickly through the Great Hall, trying to compose herself and remind herself to slow down. To say she had almost broken out into a full-blown run was an understatement, and as she heard her heels clicking loudly off of the marble flooring and reverberating in her ears she came to a complete stop and took a deep breath. She hadn't been alone with him since that night, they had never been given a second chance at a rendezvous as Weiss had fled the kingdom only a week later. Maybe he wasn't asking to see her for that reason at all. Maybe he really did just want to tell her he had noticed she'd grown as a fighter. There was probably nothing more to it. She accepted the fact, moving towards his office once more but this time more slowly and carrying herself like a Schnee.

Halfway there and her thoughts began toying with her once more. She could only remember the heat and the passion they had shared. What if she slipped up and couldn't remain professional? Was their night a one-time event, or were there embers for her that still lingered within the General? They were both adults, they could discuss it as such, couldn't they? But, would she accept any answer other than yes, or would she throw herself at the man once more? She felt herself becoming red and she shook the thoughts free. _Get a grip! Salem is on our doorstep, and you're honestly worried about your own needs?!_ Needs? Wasn't that a bit extreme? A person cleared their throat just a few feet ahead of Weiss and she snapped out of it, staring down Winter as she nearly ran into her. She came to a sudden stop, avoiding stumbling.

"Winter!" Weiss exclaimed. "What a pleasant surprise!" Winter stood stoically over her little sister, chin up and chest out with her hands behind her back, unamused by her sister's actions. Weiss always felt joy when her sister was around, but Winter's demeanor today was slightly different than when they normally met each other. Winter rolled her eyes, Weiss staring her down to try and figure out what the problem was before the elder finally spoke.

"You should remain more aware of your surroundings," Winter instructed. "Where were you going in such a rush that you almost passed through me? I've been standing here the entire time, you know." Weiss chuckled nervously and blushed before clearing her throat and mirroring her sister's stance.

"The General summoned me to his office for a meeting," Weiss replied with a single nod. "Surely you wouldn't want me to keep the General waiting." Winter's lips twitched into a smirk and she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure it's nothing more than a performance review," Winter noted as she stepped to the side and motioned towards his office with her head. "I'm sorry for holding you up. By all means, carry on." Weiss knew something felt off but she smiled at her sister and continued along for a few steps before her sister snatched her arm, pulling her to a stop. Weiss looked back at her. "I mean, what else could it be?" Weiss tried freeing her arm but had no luck.

"Nothing!" Weiss blurted out. She could feel her face becoming even redder as Winter smiled wider.

"But to be in such a rush like that," Winter speculated. "I know that you've always been one to look forward to praise since father never offered us any, but perhaps there's something else that you're planning on discussing with the General?"

"What… are you… insinuating…" Weiss grunted as she frantically attempted to pull away.

"I think you're planning on discussing the moment of passion that the two of you shared back at Schnee Manor," Winter casually suggested. Weiss's eyes went wide and she stopped struggling.

"How did you know?" Weiss demanded.

"The General tells me everything," Winter insisted as she released Weiss's arm. "I think you'll find that he's long moved on from that." Weiss's eye twitched as her mind began to panic. Had he? Was she holding on desperately in hopes of finding the comfort he'd given her once more in his arms? Or… no, that wasn't it. Weiss knew Winter well enough to know that her sister was lying. _She's nervous she'll lose him to me!_ Weiss returned her smile, unnerving Winter.

"Is that so?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!" Winter managed but nearly stammered.

"Or did he tell you how much tighter I am than you?" Weiss questioned taking a step towards her sister.

"So you knew as well…" Winter scoffed.

"The day I walked in on the two of you was the same day I knew that the General was the only man who would ever be able to make me feel loved," Weiss admitted. "I wanted him to give it to me the same way he gave it to you." Weiss turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I won't let you take him from me!" Winter shouted at Weiss. Weiss froze. She never considered that her sister was having the same feelings she had until she'd said them out loud. "You're right. He's the only man that will ever love us properly." Weiss stood unmoving for a moment before sighing.

"What do we do?" Weiss asked. "I don't want to fight over him, but neither of us is willing to give him up."

"Agreed," Winter replied as Weiss turned back to face her. "The General has more than enough on his plate without us fighting for his affection."

"So we share him?" Weiss suggested. "I can keep him company tonight and you can have him tomorrow. We can alternate, that seems like the fairest way."

"There is another option," Winter noted. Weiss looked into her sister's eyes with confusion.

"What would that be?" Weiss inquired. Winter averted her gaze and stared at the wall.

"Do you trust me?" Winter followed up. Weiss smiled softly and took Winter's hands, despite not knowing what Winter had planned.

"Of course I do," Weiss replied.

"Penny," Ironwood sighed as he stood up from his desk slowly and moved to the window.

"Yes, General?" She asked with a bright smile on her face and a quick salute.

"Would you please fetch Weiss for me?" He requested. "It would seem that Ms. Rose must have forgotten to inform her." Penny saluted again and walked with professionalism to the door.

"Of course, sir," Penny complied. "Is the matter urgent?"

"Not necessarily," Ironwood informed her.

"Then I shall walk instead of fly," she cheerfully declared, entering the hallway before closing the door behind her. James turned back to the room and ran a hand through his hair as he opened his desk and removed a glass, along with the unmarked glass bottle of bourbon from the bottom drawer, pouring himself no more than a swallow before slamming the liquid and gently placing both the glass and alcohol back in their respective locations. He propped himself up with the desk, shaking his head slowly and consciously making note of both his breathing and heart rate. The city could not fall into Salem's hands and he was hoping that Weiss would have shown up by now so he could get out some of his pent up anxiety but the girl was now ten minutes later than she should have been and Ironwood was losing his nerve. It wasn't that Winter couldn't do the job, she had certainly taken care of his needs more than any person could reasonably be asked to, but with Weiss back in Atlas, he considered giving his specialist a break. Not to mention that each girl came with their own preferences and perks.

Ironwood had considered the fact that perhaps his last meeting with Weiss might have been a one-time thing, but the girl was an adult as she had told him once before, and he had confidence that they could talk about what had happened regardless. Weiss's body was still new to the experience and tight, offering all the ecstasy and fanaticism of someone who was thirsty for something they had never tasted. Winter's body had better curves, offering far more experience, even if she did tend to take control in the end. He was truly and completely conflicted, he cared deeply for the both of them, perhaps equally so, but felt it unfair to keep seeing both of them. Even so, he wanted to make them both feel loved and safe in a way that their father never did, no matter which sister he chose.

The General found himself lost in thought as Penny reentered the room, waving at him before walking up to him and gently touching his shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"My apologies, sir! You seemed very distracted when I entered and you were not acknowledging me," Penny noted.

"It's fine," he chuckled. "Did you find Weiss?"

"Ruby told me that she informed Weiss of your desire to meet with her and Weiss left right away!" Penny exclaimed. "But she doesn't know where she went after that. I checked with several other students and it seems that no one has seen her since she left her dorm room. I can begin searching the entire school grounds if you would like and if I am unable to find her might I suggest having the Ace Ops look for her?" Penny gasped suddenly. "What if someone took her!?"

"It's quite alright, Penny. I can speak with her tomorrow morning instead," James insisted as he holstered his gun which had been sitting on his desk. He moved to the door and ushered the android out. "You may take your leave to Mantle for the evening."

"Thank you, sir!" Penny exclaimed. Penny sprinted down the hallway and disappeared around a corner as Ironwood entered the elevators and made his way to his quarters. Ironwood loosened his tie and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm himself down. He had asked Weiss to meet him to help settle his nerves, and now they were starting to get the best of him. Salem was coming. She was on her way and the more James allowed the fact to invade his thoughts, the more overwhelmed he became. As long as they acted fast enough he had no doubt that they could pull his plan off, but what if they didn't? What if she arrived before they could finish? What if she got her hands on the maiden, or worse, the staff? Not to mention Jacques was constantly breathing down his neck. At this point, it was unclear whether or not it would be better if Robyn won instead, but it was apparent that James had a lot of work ahead of him. Was it warm on the elevator, or was that just the stress getting to him?

The doors slid open as he reached his floor, the hallway empty for the most part, save a few of his students that were on patrol for one of their classes. The two were conversing with each other and laughing about something before one of them noticed him and elbowed their friend in the stomach, motioning to Ironwood with their head. They quickly shifted their demeanors, standing at salute as the General walked past the two of them, slowing as he neared them, simply for the sake of making them nervous. The one that hadn't seen him right away swallowed hard. He continued on his way, all of the high ranking officials were all on the same floor, their suites larger than those of the students on the lower floors and he contemplated knocking on Winter's door before deciding it would be better to turn in for the night and start anew in the morning.

His quarters were at the end of the hall, large and luxurious but as simple and humble as they'd allowed him to be. He had a large bathroom that he kept clean and organized, and a reading room that included a large glass coffee table in the middle with nothing more on it than a gaudy piece of artwork adorning the center in the form of a Beowulf statuette. Beside the table was a chair that looked like it had come straight from Jacques himself, white and studded, with a high back and lifted armrests in a Victorian style. Several smaller mounted bookshelves lined the walls. His adequate kitchen was large enough to prepare himself small meals and was filled with unnecessary amounts of Atlas tech, and his bedroom was no more than an oversized bed and a nightstand with a walk-in closet. If it were up to him, he could have cut the size of the suite in half, but the military would have none of it.

He opened the door, stepping in and hanging his keys from the hook attached to the door frame before closing behind him once more and locking it. He moved to the kitchen, following his internalized routine as he removed both of the guns from his person and set them on the counter, unloading them and methodically inspecting them without a second thought, leaving them there for the moment to be taken into the bedroom later. He tensed slightly as a pair of hands reached out and gripped his shoulders before easing up, realizing who they belonged to. They began messaging him.

"I thought I told you I'd be busy tonight," Ironwood noted, though he was hardly complaining.

"And I thought that you would have been in your 'meeting' with Weiss for longer," Winter replied as he turned to putty in her hands. "So stiff."

"Your sister seems to have gone absent without leave since I sent Ruby to retrieve her," Ironwood groaned in relief.

"Perhaps you'll have to reprimand her tomorrow morning," Winter suggested. Ironwood raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you wanted me all to yourself," Ironwood mentioned as he turned around to face her. Winter was wearing a black lace push up bra that was easily something she'd bought with her father's money, and not something that was standard military issue. It was part sheer and all flair, floral patterning covering the cup, expertly placed to reveal more than enough skin, but completely covered her nipples, displaying just the outside of her areolas. Her panties were matching and similarly covered her lower region, though the fact that it was a thong would give him a perfect view from behind. It was lastly tied together with a garter belt, still fastened to her stockings, emphasizing her thighs.

"As long as it's under my terms, I don't see the harm in it," Winter informed him. He reached out slowly, admiring Winter's body as his hand caressed her left breast.

"What did you have in mind?" He bantered as she let out a soft moan that she bit back. She smiled gently before slapping his hand away, meeting his eyes again.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch me." She hummed as she pushed him back against the counter. "I don't believe you would have forgotten my rules… so perhaps it was on purpose?" Her hand against his chest kept him in place as his eyes searched hers in delight, nodding subtly.

"Perhaps it…" He began before she silenced him with her other hand and pressed her body against his.

"I didn't give you permission to speak either," she barked. Her presence wasn't sensual, but forceful, and she pushed him harder, the edge of the counter digging deep into his lower back. "How are we going to fix this?" She took a sudden step away, one hand tracing down his body before resting on his member through his pants. "Perhaps there's something you can do." He stared at her without replying and she acknowledged his compliance with a smirk. "So you can be taught. Do you want to make it up to me, James?"

"Yes, Specialist Schnee," James replied. Ecstasy washed over Winter as he exhaled slowly. She wasn't sure what it was about controlling the General that turned her on so much, but it was probably deeply rooted within her daddy issues, though now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Good," Winter answered. She took a step back away from him, placing enough distance between them that they couldn't readily reach out and touch each other. She looked at his eyes the entire time, watching them light up as she pulled her thong to the side to reveal her pussy to the General, she used her other hand to spread her lips and reveal her folds, shuddering slightly at her own touch. "Prove to me that you deserve a second chance."

"Yes, Specialist Schnee," he said once more. He took a step forward which she matched away from him.

"On your hands and knees," she instructed. He slowly knelt and lowered himself to the floor, making his way towards her in a crawl and waiting patiently on his haunches as he reached her. "You may begin."

"Thank you, Specialist Schnee," he graciously accepted. Winter moved her second hand, still holding the fabric away from her lips as Ironwood slowly craned his neck, his tongue choosing to explore her cavern first and she groaned slightly as she steadied herself and held his head close to her body. The General, a man in charge of an entire army… an entire kingdom, the man who gave her orders personally… brought to his knees and reduced to nothing more than an instrument for her pleasure. She shuddered again. He was too good to her.

"Such an obedient little soldier," Winter cooed. She settled in, slowly running the fingers of her free hand through his hair as he gripped her thighs and lapped eagerly, moving up to explore her clit and she let out a low sexual growl. Pleasure coursed throughout her body, taking control of her and demanding she take a step back as she inhaled sharply. He was good, gods he was good. She let go of her underwear, burying his face even deeper. He made her feel loved in ways that no one ever had before. He had told her before that letting her take control helped him unwind, so she was more than willing to help him out. Her legs betrayed her as he focused on her clitoris, it took all of her strength to stay standing.

"Are you satisfied?" Ironwood paused to ask her. Her eyes gleamed as they met his and she helped him to his feet.

"I think I'd be more satisfied if we moved to the bedroom," she coyly answered. "I have a surprise for you." She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. "I'll get the ropes from the closet if you'd like to get more comfortable."

"More comfortable? And here I thought you were my dom," Ironwood laughed. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Just because I'm in charge doesn't mean that you can't be comfortable," she replied with a smirk. She slipped out of his sight and he took a deep breath as he began to undress. Winter could be a handful at times, the sexual hunger evident from her actions, and while Ironwood wasn't as young as he once was, having the stamina to satiate her appetite often brought him peace of mind when everything else was going wrong around him. When Winter returned with her arsenal Ironwood was reduced to his boxers and socks, in addition to sock garters which rested on his calves and were still fastened. She was honestly the luckiest woman in the military to have him, but she had to wonder who still wore those? She giggled with her fist to her mouth.

"What's the surprise," he asked before she approached him and placed a finger to his lips. She moved to his ear.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?" She breathed heavily, sending heat surging through his body. Her playful banter suddenly turned to hands aggressively exploring each others' bodies before Winter couldn't contain herself any longer and she threw Ironwood back onto the bed, watching hungrily as he laid there and assumed her preferred position. Spreadeagle, Winter tied his arms and legs to the bedpost and blindfolded the General, retrieving her crop from her toys and straddling his lap, taking in the sight of his body. She traced the toy up the divide created by the machine half of his body, moving along a scar before coming to a stop and lightly tapping him on the nipples. He jerked instinctively, pleasing her immensely as she bent over him to whisper into his ear. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes, Specialist Schnee," he replied playfully. Winter climbed off of him, slightly confusing the man whose vision had been taken from him, and motioned for Weiss who had been hiding in the bathroom, far enough out of sight that Ironwood couldn't see her, but that Weiss was able to view them in the mirror's reflection. Weiss made her way out, wearing white lingerie, a split cup bra which nestled her budding tits nicely and gave anyone a perfect view of her nipples, paired with matching crotchless panties, and thigh-high white stockings. A perfect contrast to Winter's set, as was Weiss's sexual desires. She would follow her sister's directions, but it was taking everything in her not to throw herself onto Ironwood without hesitation, her mind could hardly process the fact that he was here in front of her, mostly disrobed, and completely powerless. It almost didn't feel right, but Winter insisted.

"Should we begin?" Winter asked, only meaning to imply herself and James. The General nodded. Winter motioned towards Weiss who climbed slowly onto the bed, fumbling slightly with his boxers as she left them on and removed his member through the opening. Her memories of their last encounter washed over her, she lightly gripped the base of his shaft as Winter held her hair back and she went down on him. His taste. His musk. Everything still seemed the same despite her teammates' insisting that he was different, or 'tired' as they had put it. At first, she put no more in than the tip, her gentle lips caressing his head as her tongue reached out gingerly and firmly placed itself against his opening, lapping lightly and pleasing her as he tensed and his breathing became irregular. He was enjoying it. That fact alone brought Weiss more joy than she had known in some time, and she savored the moment slowly, making note of the warmth of his cock in her mouth, a feeling that she wanted to hold on to forever.

"Don't I normally service you first?" James asked coyly. Weiss didn't stop to answer, not only because she had no intention of doing so and ruining the surprise, but because Winter was holding her head in place, leaning far over her sister's body and watching the General writhe and squirm. His limbs were helpless towards affecting the situation, he was doing his damndest to maintain some semblance of composure, but Weiss was proving more skilled than Winter anticipated. Ironwood's cock throbbed in Weiss's mouth, she wanted him to finish then and there! Just the thought of swallowing all of the General's seed made her wet. He jerked suddenly and groaned deeply, forcing Winter to pull her sister off of him, placing a finger to Weiss's lips as they made eye contact and the younger sister nodded.

"I thought we could change things up for once," The elder Schnee suggested as she moved alongside the bed and tugged at the blindfold until she pulled it off of Ironwood's face. He initially met Winter's eyes with a smile, only understanding what was fully happening after Weiss cleared her throat. His first glance at her had been ineffective at processing what he was looking at, a second, more sudden look cleared it up however and he looked back and forth at the two of them in hesitation.

"What's happening here?" He questioned as Winter leaned over him and traced her fingers along his chest.

"We decided it would be better to share you," Weiss confidently announced, despite the blush that reddened her cheeks. She loomed over his rock hard member, wet with the saliva that had clearly come from the young huntress as some of it still strung from her mouth to his body.

"This isn't what I thought you meant by sharing me," James told Winter. She shut him up with a long and deep kiss that made Weiss jealous.

"I never used those words," Winter corrected. "I said that it was fine under my terms." Winter looked over at Weiss, the two of them staring at the young girl. "You want a taste of her, don't you?"

"Yes, Specialist Schnee," he answered abruptly. Weiss's mind had trouble wrapping around the General being so submissive towards her sister. The way they acted towards each other was absurd, couldn't Winter see that letting herself be used by James was the better option? There was something visceral about allowing herself to be used that Weiss couldn't deny, and she was sure she couldn't achieve that as long as he was restrained like this.

"Weiss," Winter spoke, snapping her out of it. "I believe General Ironwood has earned his reward." Weiss nodded once more, not completely sure of how to answer appropriately, but she joined her sister near the head of the bed nevertheless. She hesitantly but eagerly clambered up onto the bed once more, straddling the General's face slowly, not wanting to place too much weight on him, though she easily weighed considerably less than anyone else she could imagine that he'd been with. She looked down at his eyes, they indeed did look tired, but somewhere beneath the fatigue seemed to be calm as well. His eyes closed and Weiss followed suit as she shuddered, his tongue reaching out slowly to prod around her folds, finding her clit remarkably quickly.

"General," she spoke softly, running a hand thoughtfully through his hair as the militant began his work as if it was another one of his daily routines. Winter watched as her sister unconsciously ground against Ironwood's mouth, the superficial noises escaping her lips made the elder wonder if this was for show, or if she really was enjoying herself as much as she was letting on. Winter felt a sudden and uncomfortable pang of envy flash through her veins before subsiding. Weiss preferred letting the General set the tempo and be in control, but that was a mindset that Winter absolutely refused to fall prey to. She was a strong woman, a force of nature that acted independently of the opinion of any man, though allowing Ironwood to pleasure her from time to time. It wasn't something for him to give, but for her to take. She removed a cock ring, courtesy of the SDC research and development team, as Winter had told them it was needed for an upcoming infiltration mission that she'd be running for the Military. She didn't use her rank and family name to get things for free often, but when she did, she made sure it met her exact needs.

She lubricated her hand with a bottle of lube that she'd withdrawn from the nightstand, jacking Ironwood off vigorously, her patience running thin with the room filled with her sister's moans, and they only seemed to grow louder by the moment. After a few seconds, he was more than erect enough for her to apply the ring, and she adjusted the settings on it with her scroll, James wouldn't be finishing until Winter was fully satisfied. Winter began to mount him, watching Weiss who had devolved from grinding to full-on bouncing up and down on his mouth, attempting to utilize his tongue to a fuller extent, though it was most likely having the opposite effect. Winter shook her head, pulling her panties to the side and noting that she was still soaked from his work in the kitchen. The man really was something else when it came to pleasuring women, and knew exactly what to do in any situation, whether it be in combat or bed. Weiss's ass slammed down harder than she intended onto his neck and she nearly fell back into her sister.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out in embarrassment over being clumsy.

"It's fine, take your time," he reassured her lovingly. Ironwood expected the girl would be nervous, as he had anticipated feeling that way himself, not quite willing to admit yet that he'd developed feelings for her during their time apart. He was sure she felt the same, or at least he'd hoped so. Something had connected that moment in her bedroom, and what had started as nothing more than an attempt to relieve the stress that had mounted from the meeting that he'd held with Jacques, had grown into a deep yearning and longing for Weiss, knowing good and well that she loved him profoundly.

Weiss turned around and repositioned herself, his nose more or less in her ass now, but with a better angle for penetration over teasing her clit and Weiss lost herself to the sudden insertion in her cunt, head back as she let out a slow and satisfied moan before noting Winter across from her, only a couple of feet away, bouncing up and down on the General's member as she bit her bottom lip to keep him from knowing how much she was enjoying it too early. The blush on Weiss's face was expected, the scenario itself was uncanny and the idea of them seeing each other like this wasn't even something she could have comprehended playing out in her lifetime, though Winter seemed calm and collected, as though she had training for this sort of thing, should it ever arise. Weiss couldn't deny that she felt awkward simply staring at her sister, which was made even worse by Winter's composure slowly slipping from the General's rod buried deep within her. Weiss couldn't admit that it was turning her on… watching her sister taking all of him like that…

Weiss had always been jealous of her sister. She was taller. More attractive. Had a better bust. Weiss had always wished to exude that kind of sex appeal, but it just didn't come naturally to her. Winter gasped as she slipped further into the moment and Weiss found her body reacting, a ripple of pleasure washing through her, the auditory cue paired with Ironwood's assault of her folds affected her in a way she wasn't anticipating. She felt awkward just staring at Winter, her sister **must** have noted her watching by now, and as much as it might not have bothered the elder, the younger found herself making a split-second decision. She leaned forward and kissed Winter on the lips, her sister jerking back away from her, nearly pulled completely out of her ecstasy if not for Ironwood's autonomous thrusting.

"I'm sorry!" Weiss exclaimed again. "I just thought that it was the right thing to do! But that's crazy right?" Winter looked at Weiss for a few seconds. The girl was clearly embarrassed at her own actions and Winter was taken aback in surprise, but not because she was opposed to the action; no, the military had made her too hard to be phased by most things, but by the knowledge that Weiss had done it without prompt or coercion. She saw it as the most appropriate action to take at that moment. She made Weiss feel safe and wanted to share this moment with her. Weiss avoided eye contact until Winter spoke again.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Winter asked her. Weiss glanced at her once more. This wasn't a question she ever thought she'd need to consider the answer to, but it was one that she already knew her response. There was no one in the world that she felt safer with than her older sister. From the outside looking in, Weiss could objectively agree that there was a definitive wrong to what she was considering, but no one else would ever know, and Weiss couldn't imagine anyone else she'd rather share this moment with. She nodded.

"I think it would be okay," Weiss said slowly. "For the General." Winter smirked, her mind finally returning to the moment as Ironwood had buried himself as deep as he could and was still trying to bargain with her body for more.

"Of course," Winter agreed. "For James." Weiss leaned forward again and caught her sister's hands, their fingers intertwined as she kissed her soft and short at first. There was no immediate effect from doing so that Weiss could tell and so she prodded further, the second kiss lingering for much longer as her tongue found itself fighting playfully against Winter's, the two of them overwhelmed in an instant by a sudden heat and wanton lust. Her lips were tough and knowing, just like her personality, and Weiss wasn't willing to give them up, especially as Ironwood's presence became evident to her once again. A sudden climax without warning, Weiss's body shaking as Winter held the back of her head with one hand and had somehow latched onto a breast with the other. Though Ironwood couldn't see much, he had a good idea of what was happening above him and he let out a guttural growl. Winter certainly knew what she was doing, and once he had control over his ability to ejaculate again, they would be greatly rewarded.

"I'm cumming!" Weiss wailed, she clenched her thighs around the General's head as she doused him in her liquids, and squealing. James drank deeply, continuing to tease her as the orgasm rolled through her body endlessly. He desperately needed to finish, and it was obvious he wouldn't be given that luxury until Winter had finished as well. Weiss chased after Winter for another kiss as her body continued to tremble, Winter enjoyed Weiss's lips as well, they were soft and inexperienced, the curiosity of them was welcoming and Winter found herself slowly ascending towards her own finish. Weiss removed herself from their lover and scrambled around the bed, her shyness about the situation all but non-existent as she reached around her sister and squeezed her breasts tightly. Winter gasped and cried out.

"Weiss!" Winter called out. The General was first concerned by the sight before him until his hormones shut down the logic-driven mind that controlled him. Winter's hair was a mess, she was out of breath, and slamming down onto his crotch wildly as Weiss looked down at him seductively, her teeth digging into Winter's shoulder as she abused her older sister's nipples perhaps more than she should have. Winter was never this erratic, and Ironwood knew she'd be finished within seconds, his member swollen at the inability to finish as Winter used every inch of him. Her nails raked down his chest and stomach, drawing a small amount of blood that was taken care of by his aura as he grunted before she came, slamming down one last time as she swung her head around and smashed her lips into Weiss's and chuckled out of breath.

"He's such a good boy," Weiss stated. Winter nodded and heaved, her chest rising and falling repeatedly as she struggled to remove herself from him.

"Agreed," Winter noted. "I'm sure you would like a turn as well." Weiss's eyes lit up and she looked at Winter who nodded in permission.

"I suppose," Weiss said, putting on an act as though she was trying to talk down to him. "He is here for us to use after all." Winter gave his arms more slack and undid his legs, moving him down to the edge of the bed so that his legs hung over the side and his feet touched the floor. Weiss mounted him in reverse cowgirl fashion, stifling a moan as she slid him halfway in on her first attempt. "It's throbbing so much."

"Please, Winter…" The General exhaled out of breath. His member couldn't take much more, and even if it could, his mind was teetering on insanity, pleasure eclipsing pain as Winter's plan for him was yet to become evident.

"It's going to throb more," Winter assured her as she summoned a Beowulf cock to use as a dildo and began lubing it up.

"Winter," Ironwood protested slowly.

"Relax," Winter assured him. "It's hardly full size, and this one won't knot like last time."

"Last time?" Weiss asked confused, assuming that it was to be used on her.

"We talked about this…" Ironwood began. He grunted slightly as Weiss finally managed to fit him all the way in and she gasped before smiling and wiggling back and forth on his member slowly, gyrating in a circle. He shuddered and seethed, closing his eyes to calm himself.

"How about we talk less and get on with this?" Weiss whimpered as she began to set a pace. Winter stood at the end of the bed, her sister looking her in the eyes as Winter reached forward and kissed her again. She slowly spread the General's legs a bit further and pushed the tip against his asshole. It resisted slightly at first, opening once it accepted the lube, taking the head first before resisting more. Ironwood grunted. It was slightly discomforting, and James didn't hate Winter pegging him, but he was hoping that she wouldn't do this to him in front of Weiss. It wasn't exactly something that most men would have admitted to.

"He's twitching," Weiss noted as she bounced with a little more vigor, staring intently down at Winter's actions. "Aren't you going to go further?" James' head picked up slightly, torn between watching Weiss's ass and trying to see around her. Winter chuckled, adding an excessively unnecessary amount of the jelly before she continued further in. She was slow and kind about it, stopping when his body resisted and when he reactively huffed and cringed in pain. After a long minute or two she'd buried the Grimm replica fully inside of him, his breathing a bit off as Weiss happily worked his length in and out of her pussy at a breakneck pace. Winter gripped his legs, kissing Weiss on occasion as the two met each other with their strides, with each thrust that Winter made James was greeted with minor unpleasantness that was destroyed by an absurd overload of euphoria as she brushed his prostate.

Ironwood moaned, his mind pudding as the pressure from Weiss's pussy paired with the pressure of the phallic enjoyment within his ass. He didn't deserve them and only hoped that when it was his turn that he could properly return the favor. Weiss basked in his vocalized notations of his enjoyment, looking back at him, her eyes drowning his gaze back. What had he done to deserve the two of them? Her speed began to build and he writhed in imperfect gratification as the cock ring wouldn't let him finish, though his rock hard, engorged dick was proving too much for Weiss and she gave in to her desires, cumming a second time, this time drenching his member in her liquids.

"Shouldn't we let him finish?" Weiss asked out of breath, even though he was still bucking inside of her.

"I suppose," Winter noted as she refused to let up on him. She reached over and deactivated the ring on her scroll well before Weiss could dismount. Ironwood's reaction was to be expected, a long and extreme grunt paired with an instant and violent finish, somehow elicited an unprompted orgasm from Weiss as well, triggered by her body being jettisoned full of Ironwood's seed beyond capacity, the liquid spraying out from around his manhood as he continued to thrust, each one longer and fuller than the last, and each one adding more semen that had no place to go but out. Weiss fell back and Ironwood shuddered as Winter pulled out as well, the two on the bed completely out of breath as Winter admired the scene, kneeling at the foot of the bed as she slipped the General out of her sister and cleaned him off with her tongue. His cum poured out of Weiss like a broken damn, pooling in his pubic hair as the excess accepted the opening as a viable path to tread down.

"You always give me so much," Weiss huffed as she looked up at him and wrapped her arms up awkwardly towards his head, pulling him in for a strained kiss. "I love it."

"I think it's more thanks to the two of you," he stated looking down at Winter who was more than content with her current work.

"One more time?" Weiss asked. James laughed as Weiss rolled over on top of him and undid his restraints, allowing him to lift her with ease, holding her in place with her legs locked around his waist, Winter now more eagerly sucking on Ironwood's head as the two of them kissed above her.

"I don't know, it might be a while before I'm ready to go again," he stated to her. Winter detached herself suddenly and grappled her scroll from off of the floor, activating the ring attached to him and his legs nearly gave out as his dick bounced back to attention. "Or… now…"

"It also has the ability to stimulate and force erection," Winter explained as the summoned dildo finally disappeared from her body. Ironwood set Weiss down on the floor and Winter whispered something into her ear which she smirked and nodded to in agreement, stealing a quick kiss from Winter and the General before lying on the bed with her head hanging over the side, the world upside down to her as she took up the position on her back. Winter laid on top of her sister, their breasts compressing against each other as they looked hungrily up at James. Weiss's mouth was opened wide, her eyes begging for him to fill her once more, but this time he'd be the one in complete control as she desired. Winter's jaw was slacked, ready to follow his lead, even if it wasn't her preferred position, she would oblige.

Ironwood slipped himself into Weiss's oral cavern first, her mouth already wet in preparation of taking all of him, even if she was confident in the fact that it was far more than she could handle. She was his to use, however he wanted to. The way it was meant to be. She was his. She felt her body heating up once again, her hips crashing against Winter's in desperation. Would she orgasm once again, just from the General fucking her throat? She desperately hoped to, suckling happily on his head before he removed it for a moment to give Winter a taste for it as well, Weiss whining instinctively as she tried to shift herself and follow after him.

Winter was far more experienced in giving head, something that was all too apparent to James, but he knew that once he was ready, Weiss would be the better choice to give his all for. Winter didn't care much for submitting, and there wasn't a chance in hell that she was going to allow him to deep throat her. It wasn't that she couldn't, the man was sure she was capable based on multiple challenges she had willingly taken on from other members of the military during their R&R nights at the bar, but that was once again something that she was in control of. Jamming a dildo down her own throat was far different than relinquishing control to a man. But it was fine by Ironwood, he would never push either sister to do anything they didn't want to.

He grunted as Weiss had somehow squirmed out far enough to suck on his balls while Winter teased him relentlessly. She traced his head, flicking at his tip on occasion while using her lips to create a suction before violently releasing it by removing him from her mouth. He grinned carnally as Winter met his eyes, she knew she had done her job well and she slid back a bit so that he could do as hard as he wanted.

"If you want me to stop at any point, use a glyph to hold me back," he instructed Weiss. Her eyes lit up as she looked up at him, her mind racing. What was she in for?! His hands gripped her neck tightly and he forced himself all the way in with a single mighty thrust, feeling her skin push out against his grip as he forced every inch of her to feel and close in on his cock. She gagged, she had no choice, but her eyes rolled back and her legs flailed out, juices spraying lightly from her. She was a sleeve, an instrument for his pleasure. No space within her throat wasn't filled with his member, and inexplicably and impossibly, she wanted more. After a long moment, he pulled out.

"More!" She sputtered, saliva spilling down her face and she closed her eyes as he wiped it away. His grip loosened, but he began slamming in and out of her as if she was no more than an artificial pussy, his speed and force alarming, but her body was craving more abuse than he was giving her, though that might not have been the case if she didn't have an aura. Was it possible for this moment to be better? Was there anything more that could enhance her experience? Did it matter? Her mind was slipping, giving in to the climax that had lulled and waited in the wings. She loved him so much. He deserved this. He would be their savior. Her savior.

She was tight around his manhood, and James wondered if he could last any longer without having Winter activate the ring again, but he wasn't sure that would have been for the best. As he pulled out again, Weiss gasped for air, concerning him slightly, but she kept insisting he go harder. Was she so obsessed that she was willing to pass out for his own wanton needs? He squeezed a little tighter and pushed himself tight against her face, his balls flattened against her nose and instead opted for short thrusts that were desperate, pushing for even more of her throat. Spit bubbled around his shaft as Weiss's breath through her nostrils was labored and inconsistent. He needed to finish for her sake.

Weiss's eyes shot open as she gasped sharply and sputtered, the General pulling out at the sudden change and Weiss squealed as her body constricted and instantly released. Winter was rubbing her clit! It was too much! She was going to cum again!

"James! Please!" She begged. He reluctantly started again, but found himself on the verge of finishing as well, the feeling of the moans and muffled screams that filled Weiss's throat on his member were enough to prompt his own orgasm, and he pulled out far enough that most of it was contained within her mouth as opposed to being forced into her throat. He stumbled back and groaned, his body limping as he attempted not to fall over, Winter moving away from her sister's lower half after she finished, kissing her hard on the lips and using her tongue to steal some of Ironwood's seed. The two of them fought over it for some time, Weiss swallowing what she had managed to keep as Winter let her half string slowly from her mouth into Weiss's cleavage.

"How was it?" Winter asked, kissing her sister's forehead. Weiss glowed and basked in the warmth of what they'd just done, exhaling deeply as she sat up slowly and glanced back towards the bathroom.

"Amazing!" Weiss blurted out. She looked at the two of them who simply looked on in shock at how great everything had gone. "I mean… I wouldn't mind if we did it again."

"I think you need a shower," Winter laughed as she stood and grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her towards the master bath. They both looked back at Ironwood as they reached the door.

"Coming?" Weiss requested. He nodded slowly and found his pulse pounding in his ears.

"In a second," He replied. Winter dragged her away.

"I think Weiss might need help cleaning herself off," Winter called out.

"And Winter probably needs assistance under her breasts," Weiss jabbed loudly. Ironwood ran a hand through his hair, his mind fried as he looked at the bed and removed the cock ring. Was it possible that this could happen again? It was too good to be true, surely there had to be repercussions. He made his way to the shower, the two girls pressed against the already steaming glass, breasts compressed against it for his viewing pleasure.

"Which of you am I tending to first?" He inquired as he stepped into the oversized shower complete with a matching rainforest shower head that nearly covered the expanse of the enclosure.

"I'm sure that Winter would be more than happy to tend to you now that she'd had her fun for the day," Weiss coyly noted and giggled. Ironwood stood before the two of them, watching the water wash down their bodies, tracing individual droplets from their shoulders and necks all the way down their most intimate parts before tracing down their legs and off of their feet to the sloped flooring below. Winter turned red imperceptibly, looking away from the General, though far from refusing the offer.

"I'd be more than happy to," Winter agreed.

"Is that so, Specialist Schnee?" James asked, Weiss's eyes filling with delight. Winter nodded slowly.

"Of course, General," she complied. Weiss took his hand and led him to the corner, seating him on a low shelf that was more than deep enough and long enough to act as a bench and she moved back to Winter, dragging her towards the man. This was Weiss's idea of showing the General her love, and she was ecstatic to see Winter's willingness to join in with her plan. Winter fell to her knees, the blush on her cheeks amusing the General as she compressed her bosom and slipped his member in from underneath. "Is this really what you want?" He smirked.

"It's certainly not an order," he informed her. Her eyes twinkled as they read his own. He knew how to love her. He knew what she needed to hear. Ironwood was truly a proper man. The only man that could ever show her the affection she craved and found necessary after what she'd been through earlier in her life. She nodded slowly.

"Then I gladly accept," his Specialist replied. Weiss seized her opportunity, spitting into her sister's cleavage to help lubricate the process, and quickly silenced the General's subtle moans with her lips. She knew Winter better than anyone, and she knew that this was the closest that Winter would ever come to letting a man tell her what to do on unprofessional terms. Weiss on the other hand, desperately craved her turn with James commanding her. What would he have her do? She would say yes to anything, it was what he deserved for being the man that treated her the way that she had always hoped to be treated. She knew he would never harm her like… the thought slipped from her mind, she wouldn't give Jacques the time of day any longer.

Winter's tits swallowed his cock whole, to say the least, and she alternated between using her tits as a sleeve and bouncing on her haunches, both actions heightening Ironwood's ecstasy as he broke free from Weiss's fervent kisses to reaffirm the elder.

"You two are amazing," he told them. Weiss blushed harder than Winter, her older sister averting her eyes as she worked him over even harder, his member beginning to erect itself once more. "Thank you."

"No, thank you, General," Winter insisted.

"I agree, we should be thanking you," Weiss blurted. He reached out and played with Weiss's breasts, something she wasn't anticipating and she squealed, squirming and forcing him to stop by pulling his head into her chest, allowing him to suckle on them instead. She ran her hands through his hair and gasped, laughing as he teased her. "Thank you, General!"

Their gratitude paired well with Winter's paizuri, and he found himself finishing much sooner than he anticipated, his cum erupting up from the crevice that contained him, just missing the older sister's chin, but drenching to top of her breasts, and filling the space between with his hot, sticky seed. She pulled them apart to let him fall out, the semen bridging her bosom's gap, a sight that wouldn't soon leave his mind. She looked up at him for approval.

"You did well," he informed her. She nodded and Weiss laughed, running her hand through the mess on her sister's chest.

"And here I thought we came in here to clean up," Weiss chuckled. Weiss forced herself between the two of them, licking the rest of it off of her sister as Ironwood watched, and Winter was torn between protest and giving in.

"Weiss," Winter gasped as her sister's fingers found her clit.

"For the General, right?" Weiss repeated. The elder was sure that Weiss was confusing her own desires with that of Ironwood's, but couldn't deny the fact that she wasn't unnerved by Weiss's actions, not as much as she expected to be anyways. What was it hurting? They had always looked out for each other. They had always cared for each other. What was wrong with them doing so, even if they were using James as the reason? Winter went along with it, the General's sense of logic and structure destroyed at the sight of his cum being cleaned out of his Specialist's cleavage with her sister's tongue. The two women that he would do anything for.

Weiss was suddenly swept off of her feet unexpectedly as Ironwood picked her up and placed her where he had been sitting, once more playing with her clit with his tongue as he knelt in front of her, her face beaming as she looked down at him, her legs resting on his shoulders as she ran her fingers through his hair once again.

"Yes," she moaned. "Please… don't stop…" He looked like a man on a mission, hungrily pleasing her as he slipped two of his fingers in, her pussy beyond soaked with juices. Most men might have found the angle uncomfortable, but luckily for Weiss, the General was half machine, and the things he was capable of exceeded that of a basic man. She trembled, when it came to James her body ran in overdrive, and it took very little to push herself all the way, more than ready to finish if not trying to hold back and let him bask in her presence. In the moment. She knew he desired to make her feel loved, she shared the same desire towards him! "General…"

"Yes, Weiss," he replied. She shuddered. He said her name! Could she hold out any longer?

"Tell me…" She gasped. "Order me to cum!" He chuckled, flinching and groaning himself as Winter reached around him and did her best to bring him back to full mast.

"Weiss," he growled. She watched him intently, another finger slipping in as he quickly and forcefully slipped in and out of her cavern. "I want you to finish. That's an order." Weiss's mind fell numb as she gave in to her ecstasy. She quivered and spasmed, her climax pouring out all at once as she complied with the General's desires, it was all she had ever dreamed it would be and more. It was what he wanted, and she obeyed unequivocally. She fell limp after a long moment of squeeing and spraying her liquids onto James. She was happy now, glowing in her accomplishment before Ironwood lifted her away, turning her so that he stood behind her, she could feel his stiff member pressing against her ass. He forced her to bend at the waist, her breasts, and hands against the shower wall. "Am I still the only man who's ever been in your ass?"

"Of course," she exhaled sensually. "Daddy."

"Good," he replied. Winter reached around him once more, producing lubricant from gods only knew where, but it didn't really matter or cross Weiss's mind to wonder as he prodded in again as he had once moons ago, her ass remembering the feeling and accepting him more readily this time. She felt so full with him deep inside of her, her tits compressed hard against the wall with every thrust as the General grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her back against him.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Daddy!" Weiss screamed. She was his! She was undeniably his and she loved it. "I love you, Daddy!"

"That's a good girl," Ironwood replied. It was certainly senseless, but Winter could understand, in a way, how it made Weiss tick. She debated her next move for a long moment, but she decided that she might never have another opportunity like this if things went poorly against Salem. She slipped out of the shower, leaving the two of them to their hyper-focused moment of passion. "Who's daddy's girl?"

"I am!" Weiss wailed. When Winter returned she whispered something in Ironwood's ear, causing him to stop drilling Weiss for a few seconds as he confirmed what she'd suggested. She nodded and James pulled Weiss back away from the wall, water running down his face unexpectedly as he shifted with incredible strength and speed, lifting her legs and nearly placing her in a full nelson as Winter stood in front of Weiss, wearing the dildo. "Winter…"

"If this is too much, just say the word," Winter informed her as she reached out and removed the wet hair out of her sister's face. Weiss shook her head.

"Do it… Please…" Weiss begged. There was no one she'd feel safer doing this with, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Winter nodded once and lined herself up as best she could with James continually bouncing Weiss up and down on his cock. She slipped in easily and Weiss's eyes rolled back and she moaned.

"I love you, Weiss," Winter said warmly. Weiss smiled as best as she could during the shattering of her senses.

"I love you too, Winter," Weiss confessed. She was so full. Both of her holes, completely filled, her ass and pussy both gripping tightly with no extra room for more. It was a dream. Her sister and the General alternated, her body losing any grip it had left on reality. She couldn't handle more, yet her body craved it. Her face turned to ahegao as she more or less fell limp. "I love you too, General…"

"And I love the both of you," he finally admitted. Winter looked around Weiss at him knowingly. She couldn't find the words to tell him, but he knew. "Should we finish?"

"Yes…" Weiss slurred. Winter pumped in once more before Ironwood gripped Weiss's waist tightly and slammed her down onto the two members with uncanny speed, he could feel the dildo rubbing against him manhood through Weiss's membrane which proved to turn him on more as Weiss's body ran on instinct, her chasms clamping tightly without her will. This was it, she was close.

"Weiss," James grunted. She perked up.

"Yes," she managed.

"I order you to finish," he told her once again. She quaked, through the white noise of her consciousness her subconscious responded and she released, her back arching as she screamed out in orgasm.

"Yes, Daddy!" She declared. Winter gave a final thrust to match Ironwood's, his grunts and moans making it overly obvious that he had filled Weiss once again, pulling her back off of Winter and against the wall to support himself as Weiss's cunt leaked from her fluids, and the seal of her anus around the General's cock permitted some of his seed to squelch out. He removed himself, his penis falling flaccid as he set Weiss on her feet, watching his ejaculation slowly escape her asscheeks before gravity pulled them painstakingly down her thigh. He caught his breath as Winter cleaned him off with her mouth one last time. He gasped and writhed slightly.

"Might I suggest we _actually_ get cleaned up now?" Winter questioned. Ironwood chuckled as Weiss leaned against the wall to keep from falling over.

"Fine… by me…" she managed.

* * *

Ironwood woke slowly before his alarm was set to go off, light not yet creeping into his room from the window that overlooked the city and often reminded him of what needed to be protected at all costs, but that thought was far from his mind as he felt the weight of the two beautiful women that he loved the most on his chest. Weiss was on his left and Winter on his right, each snuggled up tight against him, reminding him of the night that they'd had before. After the shower, they had cuddled for some time before going one more round. They both told him repeatedly how good of a job he was doing protecting Atlas and assured him that everything was going to be okay. He had no reason not to believe them. As he lay there in silence, his scroll lit up.

It vibrated, which was odd considering the fact that he was certain his alarm had audio paired with it. He reached in vain at first, not wanting to move to disturb the girls, but was able to shift enough to grapple the corner and pull it in, forcing Weiss to reposition. A call? The number wasn't saved to his phone, but he should have recognized it.

"Hello? This is General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military," he answered professionally.

"James," a woman spoke who was clearly out of breath. "I'm disappointed that you didn't think to invite me last night." His eyes darted in confusion. No one knew about what they'd done, who was this? She moaned. "I just watched the video and it was quite the spectacle. Tell my daughters to call me when they wake up, would you?" With that, she hung up and he sat up slowly, looking around the room, still not fully piecing everything together. He looked up at the security camera that hung in the corner of his room, something he had installed for his own purposes. It focused intently on him.

_Willow?_


End file.
